spoiledseries - FIRST MEETING
by cream iliata
Summary: Tao si anak panda yang polos dan kedua orangtuanya yang unik. Kris si CEO Wu Corp yang selalu dipusingkan dengan pekerjaan dan senior rempongnya. Pertemuan pertama Kris dan Tao karena suatu hal konyol. HELLO AGAIN! this is cream iliata! last one before my real hiatus! CHECK THIS OUT!
**spoiledseries – first meeting**

 **Main Cast : TAORIS!**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama, YAOI, AU, OOC**

 **Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONESHOOT!**

 **.**

 **by creamiliata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore hari yang cukup tenang untuk para tetangga. Tapi tidak untuk keluarga yang satu ini, Keluarga Huang. Seharusnya Sabtu sore seperti ini jadi waktu yang pas untuk bersantai bersama keluarga. Tapi melihat bagaimana sibuknya Papa Huang memindahkan koper-koper dari rumah ke dalam mobil, Mama Huang memindahkan beberapa manekin-manekin yang dipajang di beranda ruang kerjanya ke dalam, dan Tao yang sibuk memasukkan baju-baju dan boneka-boneka pandanya ke dalam ransel.

Tao sedang sibuk memasukkan Fanfan ke dalam ransel ketika Mama Huang muncul di depan kamarnya, "Baby, jangan dipaksakan. Sepertinya sudah tidak muat, sebaiknya bawa Zizi saja." ucapnya menyarankan.

"Iya, Ma. Memang sudah tidak muat, aku akan bawa Zizi saja. Tapi, siapa yang akan menemani Mr. Panda, Mrs. Panda, Taotao, Meimei, Fanfan, Mr. Xiongmao dan Mrs. Xiongmao di rumah? Mereka kesepian, Ma. Kasihan mereka.." rengek Tao.

"Mereka ramai, baby. Kamu dan Zizi hanya berdua. Lebih kasihan kamu dan Zizi." katanya tega sambil menarik lengan Tao untuk segera keluar kamar.

.

.

.

Alasan mengapa keluarga Huang sibuk adalah Papa dan Mama Huang yang harus berangkat ke Hokkaido pada pukul 6.30 sore nanti. Papa Huang ada keperluan bertemu dengan salah satu rekannya berkenaan dengan proyek kerjasama formula penjernih air yang saat ini sedang dikerjakannya. Sedangkan Mama Huang, ia mendapat undangan khusus untuk mampir ke pemandian air panas milik salah seorang pelanggan tetapnya di Hokkaido.

Anak mereka adalah yang paling menderita jika sudah begini. Berhubung sedang tidak dalam masa liburan, Tao tidak boleh ikut. Ia terpaksa akan dititipkan di rumah Sehun, sepupunya. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa Tao tidak tinggal di rumahnya sendiri, alasannya karena dia takut. Papa dan Mama Huang juga sangat khawatir jika meninggalkan putra mereka yang imut-imut sendirian di rumah.

 **CKKKIIIIITTTTTTT**

Rolls Royce milik Papa Huang berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gedung raksasa berlantai 30 bertuliskan WU CORP.

"Pa, mengapa berhenti? Kita tidak ke rumah Sehun?" tanya Tao cerewet sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke depan.

Mama Huang menggeleng, "Belum. Papa harus bertemu dengan Presdir Wu dulu. Ada beberapa barang yang dipesan."

Tao mengangguk ringan sebelum kedua orangtuanya membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalam gedung. Ia memeluk ransel hitamnya dengan bosan. Ia ingin memainkan game dalam ponselnya, tapi malang, ia sadar ponselnya tertinggal di rumah ketika ia mendapati benda itu tak ada di dalam tas. Akhirnya Tao mengeluarkan Zizi dan memeluk boneka panda sedang itu erat-erat. Panda berbau citrus itu membuat Tao lumayan tenang karena citrus adalah wangi yang sangat ia suka.

"Zizi... sudah jam 5, Mama dan Papa benar-benar mau ke Jepang tidak sih?" tanyanya pada sang boneka.

Karena bosan menunggu di dalam mobil, Tao memutuskan untuk keluar dan melihat ke dalam gedung. Ia menggendong ranselnya sambil membawa Zizi di dekapan lengan kanannya. Ia berjalan pelan sambil melihat-lihat ke seluruh area gedung yang sangat luas tersebut.

"Woaaah... luas..." ucapnya.

Baru saja Tao ingin melangkahkan kakinya, ia tiba-tiba saja terjatuh. Ia disenggol oleh orang.

"Aigoo, aigoo...! Maaf, anak manis! Mari sini, aku bantu... Cup cup cup, jangan menangis, ya?" ucapnya. Orang tersebut adalah laki-laki yang lebih pendek dari Tao, berkulit putih, dengan lesung pipi yang jelas. Ia memakai kemeja motif bunga-bunga dibalik coat tebal biru tuanya. Tak lupa kacamata hitam tersemat di kerah baju dan slayer merah di leher.

Ia membantu Tao untuk bangkit kemudian pergi begitu saja setelah Tao dapat berdiri. Untunglah tidak ada luka yang dihasilkan karena senggolan tadi, jadi Tao hanya mengendikkan bahu dan melangkah menuju lobby setelah mengambil Zizi yang sebelumnya terbaring di lantai marmer.

"Zi, kita tunggu di sini saja, ya? Aku yakin Papa dan Mama akan lewat sini." ucapnya sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa lobby. Tao mengucek kedua matanya pelan, ia mengantuk. Sambil memeluk Zizi, ia memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

"Aigoo, aku tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau Presdir Wu itu masih muda. Aku pikir aku akan bertemu kakek-kakek tua yang membosankan di tempat ini. Kalau Mama boleh tahu, berapa usiamu, Nak?" tanya Mama Huang sambil tersenyum.

Kris hanya tersenyum seadanya, ia cukup kaget dengan perilaku Mama Huang yang menurutnya lumayan aneh untuk ukuran orang yang baru pertama berkenalan. Tapi dengan sopan Kris menjawab, "Aku dua puluh lima tahun, Nyonya."

Mama Huang mengangguk antusias, "Oh... dua puluh lima? Pas sekali untuk baby Tao! Oh iya, jangan repot-repot memanggilku Nyonya. Kau harus memanggilku Mama, aku ingin kau menjadi menantuku. Kau terlihat sangat cocok dengan baby Tao." cerocosnya panjang lebar.

Kris membelalakkan mata, "Ne?"

"Aigoo... kau ini tampan sekali, ya? Juga tinggi.. berapa tinggimu? Mama rasa baby Tao pun tingginya masih kalah darimu.."

Kris hanya bisa diam saat Mama Huang melihatnya intens dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Saat ini Papa Huang sedang berbicara dengan manajer produksi terkait dengan beberapa barang yang dipesan Wu Corporation. Jadi, tinggal Mama Huang dan Kris yang ada dalam ruang kerja Presdir ini. Dan Kris menjadi korban keganasan Mama Huang.

Untunglah beberapa menit kemudian Papa Huang datang. Kris bernapas lega ketika Mama Huang menjauhkan diri darinya. Bukan apa-apa, Kris hanya merasa tidak enak jika dikira macam-macam oleh Papa Huang. Setelah menandatangani surat jual beli, sepasang suami istri itu keluar dari ruang kerja Kris. Sebagai tanda hormatnya, Kris mengantar mereka hingga elevator. Kemudian ia kembali ke ruang kerjanya dan duduk. Ia memijat kepalanya pelan, pusing menderanya ketika mendapati tumpukan dokumen yang harus diperiksa dan ditandatangani. Sudah dua hari Kris tidak tidur demi menyelesaikan berkas-berkas yang bertumpuk ini. Tapi, ini memang sudah tugasnya setiap hari. Jadinya ia tidak pernah mengeluh, tapi hanya memijat kepalanya pelan-pelan atau mengumpat bila menemui sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan.

 **KRRRIIIINGGG!**

"Ya?" jawab Kris di telepon sambil tetap memijat kepalanya pelan.

"Sajangnim, Tuan Lay –"

"Aku sedang bekerja saat ini. Jangan biarkan dia masuk."

"Sajangnim, Tuan Lay memaksa."

"Aku mohon padamu."

"Sajangnim –"

 **TUT TUT TUT**

 **BBRRRAAKKKK!**

"KRIIISSSSSSS! I'M COMINGGGG!"

"Shit." umpatnya ketika melihat Lay berdiri dengan ceria setelah mendobrak pintu ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

 **07.05 p.m.**

"Pa, mengapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang tertinggal ya?" tanya Mama Huang sambil mengecek diri sendiri. Safety belt sudah terpasang dan kini ia sedang duduk nyaman di kursi pesawat.

Apa yang tertinggal?

"Tas Mama ada kan? Tidak ketinggalan di Wu Corp?" tanya Papa Huang.

Mama Huang memegang erat tasnya yang berada di pangkuan, "Ada, Pa. Tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang ketinggalan.. Pa, coba ingat-ingat lagi. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang kita lupakan."

"Mobil sudah dititip di Pak Jang, surat jual beli sudah ditandatangani di Wu Corp, Tao sudah dititipkan di rumah.. –" napas Papa Huang tercekat, matanya membelalak.

"Oh iya, Pa, ternyata Presdir Wu itu tampan dan masih muda, ya? Ya ampun, Mama senang sekali kalau ia bisa bersama dengan baby Tao kita." ucapnya antusias sambil menggandeng lengan sang suami.

Pelan-pelan Papa Huang melepas gandengan sang istri pada lengannya. Ia kemudian menarik napas.

"Ma, kita melupakan Tao."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"YA AMPUN, PAPAAAAAA! HUANG ZITAO, BABY KITAAAAAAAAA!"

Satu pesawat gempar.

.

.

.

Dengan ceria Lay menghampiri dan memegang bahu Kris. Sang presdir langsung menepis tangan pemuda berlesung pipi itu. Tentunya Lay membalas dengan tatapan merengut. Sangat tidak imut.

"Huh, mengapa kau selalu menolakku?" tanyanya dengan nada sedih.

Kris menjawab sambil masih berkutat dengan dokumen, "Mengapa kau selalu ke sini?"

Lay melipat tangan di dada, "Masa aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan kekasihku sendiri?"

 **Nyut**

Kepala Kris langsung berdenyut keras dan secara refleks ia memegang kepalanya.

"Kau seniorku. Bukan kekasihku." bantahnya tegas.

Lay mendelik, "Sebentar lagi juga akan jadi kekasihku."

Sekarang Kris merasa lehernya juga sakit.

"Sunbaenim... Ayolah, apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan di studio?" Kris mendesak agar Lay segera pergi menjauh darinya.

Tapi memang dasar Lay tidak tahu malu, ia malah menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Kris. "Aku baru saja selesai membuat lagu tentang kita berdua. Karena sudah selesai, aku langsung saja pergi ke sini."

"Ah.. sunbaenim membuat lagu, kan? Kalau begitu, bisa bantu aku?" tanya Kris.

Mendengar permintaan Kris, Lay langsung mengangguk antusias. "Apa saja akan kulakukan untukmu, pangeranku!"

Kris merasa ingin memuntahkan sesuatu, tapi ia tahan. Ia menormalkan ekspresi wajahnya kemudian berkata, "Bisa tolong bantu aku buatkan jingle iklan untuk produk terbaru kami?"

Sebenarnya jingle iklan itu sama sekali tidak perlu. Kris hanya mencari cara bagaimana ia bisa mengusir Lay atau membuang namja pendek itu ke mana saja.

"Jadi, konsepnya itu seperti ini. BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLEH BLEH." Kris menjelaskan kepada Lay, ia mengarang tentang produk dan segala macam embel-embelnya, "Jadi, bagaimana? Sunbaenim bisa membuatkan jinglenya?" tanyanya dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Tentu!" jawab Lay sumringah. "Itu sangat mudah!"

...

...

...

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Lay masih saja di situ dengan senyumnya yang tak hilang-hilang.

"Sunbaenim, aku perlu jinglenya besok. Sekarang sudah jam 12 malam. Mengapa sunbaenim masih di sini?!" teriak Kris murka.

Lay mengibaskan tangannya, "Tenang saja... Itu bisa diatur, honey! Aku bisa membuatkannya hanya dalam 5 menit."

Sekarang Kris merasa kepalanya akan meledak.

Ia frustasi. Bagaimana cara mengusir makhluk tak tahu malu di depannya ini?

.

.

.

"YA AMPUUUNNN PAPAAAAA! BAGAIMANA INI? URI BABY MASIH DI WU CORPPP!"

Ingin rasanya Papa Huang menyumpal mulut istrinya. Pasalnya mereka tengah dipandangi oleh seluruh penumpang pesawat.

"Tenang dulu, Ma. Jangan panik begitu. Memangnya Mama mau turun dari pesawat?" tanya Papa Huang.

"Tidak juga sih, Pa. Bagaimana kalau Papa saja yang turun?" ucap Mama Huang sambil menunjuk ke jendela pesawat.

Ekspresi Papa Huang berubah. Istrinya ini, jika sudah menyangkut tentang Tao memang tidak bisa berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Saat ini pesawat sedang melintasi udara, mereka sama sekali tidak mungkin untuk turun.

"Papa, ottohke?" tanya Mama Huang dengan ekspresi ingin menangis.

"Sabar dulu, Ma. Dua puluh menit lagi kita landing, begitu tiba di Narita kita langsung telepon Sehun untuk jemput Tao di Wu Corp." usul Papa Huang cerdas.

Sebenarnya Mama Huang menyetujui usul suaminya, tapi dasar ibu-ibu rempong yang panik dan khawatir dengan sang anak, ia memegangi kepalanya sambil berteriak, "PAPA! DUA PULUH MENIT ITU LAMA! KALAU BABY TAO KITA DICULIK BAGAIMANA? PAPA MAU TANGGUNG JAWAB?!"

Sebenarnya, menyaksikan Mama Huang yang sedang panik itu cukup menyenangkan. Seperti menonton drama dengan genre hiperbola.

.

.

.

 **01.20 a.m.**

Saat ini Kris ingin berteriak senang karena akhirnya dokumen setinggi 3 meter telah selesai dan ia bisa pulang ke rumah untuk tidur. Besok juga Minggu, jadi ia bisa tidur berjam-jam tanpa ada gangguan dari kantor. Paling gangguannya itu hanya Lay, seniornya di kampus dulu yang entah mengapa cinta mati padanya. Untung Kris berhasil mengusir Lay tadi dengan alasan ia harus makan malam dengan salah satu investor penting. Kris sangat bersyukur investornya itu datang pada saat yang tepat. Sebenarnya mereka tidak ada janji untuk makan malam, tapi Kris memaksa supaya Lay segera pergi dari situ.

Sebenarnya, Kris tidak mau bilang kalau Lay itu bukan tipenya. Ia sama sekali tidak mau muluk-muluk membicarakan tentang tipe ideal atau apalah itu. Tapi, Kris hanya merasa ia tidak cocok dengan Lay. Dari segi apapun.

Ingin bukti?

Pertama, Lay itu suka musik genre ballad. Kalau Kris, ia senang rap dan R&B.

Kedua, Lay sangat suka pakai pakaian warna-warni dengan motif yang aneh-aneh. Kadang polkadot, garis-garis, spiral, poligon, dan sebagainya. Sedangkan Kris, ia adalah orang yang senang mendefinisikan gaya fashionnya sebagai fashion yang sederhana tapi tetap modis. Kris lebih sering terlihat dengan kemeja formal dipadukan dengan blazer ataupun polo shirt. Pilihan warnanya juga kebanyakan adalah warna-warna gelap.

Ketiga, Lay sama sekali tidak bisa olahraga. Kalau Kris, semua pegawai-pegawainya atau siapapun yang dekat dengannya tahu bahwa dia adalah maniak basket. Ia juga menekuni kickboxing dan panahan.

Keempat, Lay sangat tidak suka anak kecil. Tapi, Kris, ia senang dengan anak kecil.

Ini baru empat yang paling utama, masih banyak lagi hal yang lain. Tapi, nampaknya Kris sudah menyerah jika menyangkut tentang Lay. Ia sudah pernah bilang pada Lay bahwa Lay tidak perlu mengunjunginya di kantor setiap hari, atau pergi ke apartemennya dengan membawa makanan lagi. Tapi, tetap saja, besoknya Lay membawa makanan hingga satu pick up ke apartemen Kris.

Kris hanya bisa berharap Tuhan memberikan orang yang bisa bersama dengan Lay agar ia tidak perlu merasa berdosa menerima kebaikan atau gangguan pria gloomy tapi rempong itu.

"Sekarang, saatnya pulang." ucap Kris sambil memakai blazernya yang tersampir di kursi. Ia juga meraih kunci porschenya dan melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja.

Tubuh tegapnya memasuki elevator. Lantai 20 di mana ruang kerjanya berada sudah kosong melompong. Pada hari Sabtu, Kris memang biasa pulang kantor saat di mana sudah tidak ada orang di kantornya lagi. Lagipula, pada hari Sabtu pegawai-pegawai pulang lebih awal dari biasanya karena itu merupakan akhir pekan. Jika biasa mereka pulang jam delapan malam, pada hari Sabtu, jam enam sore kantor sudah mulai sepi. Kris hanya merasa bekerja di tempat yang sepi akan lebih efektif, maka dari itu ia selalu lembur sendiri saat hari Sabtu.

Hari ini Kris memarkirkan mobilnya di depan, tidak di basement. Jadi ia harus turun di ground floor dan melewati lobby. Kris berjalan dengan santai sampai ia mendengar napas tenang seperti napas orang tidur. Diedarkannya matanya ke seluruh penjuru ground floor. Ia tercekat saat mendapati seseorang tertidur di sofa lobby. Segera saja Kris berlari ke arah orang itu. Dipandanginya orang yang sedang tidur itu dengan intens, dari rambut hitamnya yang terkulai, mata pandanya yang terpejam, hidung bangirnya, hingga bibir kucingnya yang seolah memanggil untuk dikecup.

"Sadar, Kris!" ucap Kris sambil menepuk pipinya sendiri.

Namja imut itu mengenakan kaos putih tidak berlengan dan celana jeans hitam selutut. Tas ranselnya masih tertempel di punggung meskipun ia tidur. Lengannya memeluk boneka panda berukuran sedang. Kakinya dibalut sepatu basket putih. Wajah tidurnya terasa sangat damai di mata Kris. Melihat postur tubuhnya yang tinggi, Kris memperkirakan bahwa ia seorang mahasiswa. Tapi, apakah mahasiswa terlihat membawa boneka panda di tangan mereka?

"Mungkin ia masih SMA. Tapi, bagaimana bisa dia tertidur di sini?" tanya Kris berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Unggghh..." erang Tao, si namja panda yang dipandangi Kris, ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Nampaknya ia kedinginan, wajar saja, tempat ini full AC. Lagipula, Tao hanya memakai kaos tipis seperti itu.

Kris tidak mungkin meninggalkan Tao di situ. Pasalnya, besok adalah hari Minggu dan kantor tutup. Tao pasti tidak akan bisa keluar dari gedung ini hingga Senin datang. Mau tidak mau, Kris harus membawanya.

Sebenarnya, keadaan groud floor saat ini adalah gelap gulita. Kris bahkan harus menghidupkan senter dari ponsel untuk menuntun jalannya. Tadinya Kris mau membangunkan Tao, tapi ia takut Tao berteriak karena mengira dirinya penjahat. Kalau Tao berteriak, habislah sudah. Satpam dari luar akan datang dan menggebukinya habis-habisan.

Akhirnya pelan-pelan Kris menyelipkan tangannya di bawah leher dan lutut belakang namja imut itu. Ia menarik napas dan mengangkat tubuh Tao. Kris pikir tubuh Tao itu berat karena ia cukup tinggi, tapi ternyata tidak juga. Malah Kris bisa mengangkatnya dengan enteng.

Pelan-pelan ia berjalan dengan membawa Tao yang ada di gendongan bride stylenya. Kris juga masih bisa memegang ponselnya untuk membiarkan senter menerangi jalan mereka. Sesampainya di pintu utama, ia mendorong pintu kaca tersebut kemudian berlari menuju porschenya. Dengan cekatan ia membuka pintu samping kemudi dan mendudukkan Tao di situ. Sulit dipercaya, Tao masih saja tertidur. Malah nampaknya ia bertambah nyenyak, hanya sesekali ia terdengar mengerang dalam tidurnya.

Setelah menutup pintu penumpang, Kris membuka pintu kemudi dan duduk. Ia memutar kunci mobil dan mobil mulai melaju. Kris membawa mobil pelan menuju pos satpam.

"Pak Lee, tolong periksa seluruh lantai. Jika sudah tidak ada siapapun, anda boleh mengunci pintu utama dan segera pulang." pesan Kris sambil melongokkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil pada seorang satpam yang sudah lumayan berumur.

"Baik, sajangnim." ucapnya patuh sambil membungkuk hormat.

.

.

.

Entah dorongan dari mana yang membuat Kris bisa melakukan hal sampai sejauh ini. Ia tahu bahwa ia harus menyelesaikan segalanya besok pagi. Menanyai siapa nama namja ini, di mana ia tinggal, mengapa ia bisa tertidur di sofa lobby. Kris juga harus mengantar namja ini pulang ke rumahnya. Tentu ini menjadi pikirannya, membiarkan namja asing berada di apartemennya. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada membiarkan namja ini terkunci di dalam gedung raksasa Wu Corporation.

Setidaknya, sekarang Kris bisa melihat pemandangan yang cukup menentramkan jiwanya. Bagaimana tidak jika ekspresi tidur Tao terlihat sangat menggemaskan?

Tanpa sadar, Kris membaringkan dirinya tepat di samping Tao. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengelus pipi tirus itu sebelum matanya terpejam karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

"Hoooaaammmmhhh..."

Tao mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, meregangkan tubuhnya ketika membuka mata di pagi hari. Ia merasa tubuhnya sangat fresh, tapi entah mengapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang salah.

Apakah itu?

Tao akhirnya teringat bahwa ia melupakan Zizi. Zizi tidak ada di dalam pelukannya. Segera saja Tao meraih tasnya yang berada di lantai. Ia mengubek-ngubek tas, tapi Zizi tetap tak dapat ditemukan. Sekarang Tao ingin menangis. Di mana ia meninggalkan Zizi?

...

...

...

"Selamat pagi."

Sapa seorang namja tinggi yang saat ini hanya memakai handuk sebatas pinggang. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Tao sambil menggosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk putih kecil. Tao hanya bisa terdiam disapa seperti itu oleh pria di depannya.

"Sedang mencari apa?" tanya namja itu lagi.

Tao yang tadinya memandang namja itu dengan bingung langsung teringat dengan Zizi dan berkata sedih, "Zizi hilang..."

"Zizi?" tanya Kris.

Tao mengangguk, "Ne. Boneka panda ukuran sedang punyaku."

"Nanti kita akan mencari Zizi. Tapi, sebelum itu, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

"Tao, Huang Zitao. Gege siapa?" jawab Tao pendek.

Dipanggil dengan sebutan 'gege' membuat Kris menyadari dua hal. Pertama, namja ini berasal dari Cina. Kedua, namja ini pasti lebih muda darinya. *yaiyalah*

"Jadi begini," Kris mengambil kursi, hendak menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa membawa Tao ke apartemennya.

"Tunggu dulu. Sebelum itu, sebaiknya gege pakai baju dulu. Nanti masuk angin." suruh Tao dengan nada datar.

Kris mengangguk sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Tao. Sepuluh menit kemudian ia kembali dari ruang baju dengan kemeja santai dan celana jeans khaki. Ia melihat Tao menangis.

"Gege... jangan bilang gege penculik?" katanya ketakutan.

Mendengar ini, Kris langsung menggeleng. "Bukan! Aku sama sekali bukan penculik!"

Melihat ekspresi Kris yang menyatakan bahwa dia sama sekali bukan seorang penculik, Tao mulai bercerita, "Ceritanya Mama dan Papa akan ke airport karena mereka akan pergi ke Jepang. Rencananya aku akan dititipkan di rumah sepupuku, Sehun. Tapi sebelum ke airport, ternyata kami singgah ke sebuah gedung besaaarr sekali, yang namanya Wu Corp. Mama dan Papa masuk ke dalam, aku tetap di dalam mobil. Tapi, karena bosan aku masuk saja ke dalam dan duduk di sofa lobby. Tahunya, aku malah ketiduran dan begitu bangun sudah ada di sini. Mama dan Papa jahat, meninggalkanku di sini... hueeee...!"

"Jangan menangis, please, please!" mohon Kris sambil mengusap bahu Tao. "Tadi kau bilang namamu Huang Zitao kan?" tanyanya.

Tao mengangguk.

"Apakah ayahmu bernama Huang Wei? Ilmuwan terkenal itu?"

Tao mengangguk, "Bagaimana gege bisa tahu nama Papa?" tanyanya polos.

'Ternyata dia putra Tuan Huang.' pikir Kris dalam hati.

"Sebentar." ucap Kris, ia mengambil ponsel dari saku dan mulai mendial nomor seseorang.

"Halo, Tuan Huang. Ini aku, Kris Wu."

"..."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, Tuan. Tao bersamaku saat ini."

"..."

"Tao, Mamamu ingin bicara." ucap Kris sambil memberikan ponselnya pada Tao.

Tao mendekatkan benda itu ke telinganya, "Halo, Mama?"

"BABBYYYYYY! SAYANG, KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA DI SANA? MAAFKAN MAMA DAN PAPA, BABY... PLEASEEE!"

Ibunya berkata dengan nada sangat bersalah, Tao menjawab, "Iya, Ma. Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Mama dan Papa sudah berada di Hokkaido?"

"Ne, baby. Kau tahu? Pemandiannya sangat bagus, kau harus ke sini saat liburan nanti..."

"Pasti. Ma, bisa tolong teleponkan Sehun agar segera menjemputku?" pinta Tao.

"Aigooo... mian, baby. Kami sudah menelepon Sehun kemarin untuk memintanya menjemputmu... Tapi Sehun sedang mengikuti karya wisata ke Jeju selama dua minggu."

Kepala Tao serasa dihantam palu.

"Jadi, bagaimana denganku? Mama tahu kalau aku tidak mungkin di rumah sendirian..."

"Bagaimana kalau kau menginap di rumah Presdir Wu saja dulu? Begitu kami pulang, kami akan langsung menjemputmu. Hei, dia tampan kan? Bagaimana bisa kamu dibawa pulang ke apartemennya? Kamu sungguh beruntung, sayang.. Manfaatkan kesempatan dengan baik, oke?"

"Ma, bukan itu masalahnya. Aku –"

 **TUT TUT TUT**

Tao meletakkan ponsel Kris di ranjang, ia menatap penuh harap pada namja yang sedang membawa dua cangkir dengan asap mengepul ke arahnya.

"Ini, minum dulu." ucap Kris sambil memberikan secangkir susu hangat kepada Tao.

"Thanks, ge." Tao menyeruput sedikit kemudian meletakkan cangkir itu ke meja nakas.

Ia menatap mata Kris.

"Ge, boleh aku menginap di sini beberapa hari? Sampai Mama dan Papa pulang ke Seoul saja. Aku tidak bisa tinggal di rumah sendirian, aku takut, ge."

Tidak ada respon yang bisa Kris berikan selain anggukan.

Mata panda penuh harap itu seolah menghipnotisnya.

Bibir kucing itu bergerak-gerak lucu, berkata padanya.

"Ah, maaf karena aku tidak sopan. Aku meminta bantuan tapi tidak mengetahui nama gege. Nama gege siapa?"

"Kris Wu."

"Oh.. ne, Kris ge." ucapnya sambil mengangguk seolah mematri nama Kris dalam otaknya.

...

Inilah awal kisah mereka.

 **end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ALOHAAAAAAA!**

 **annyeong...~~~~~**

 **long time no see, lovely readerdeull~~~~**

 **miss you miss you *muach muach muach***

 **kali ini saya bawa one shoot**

 **silakan baca dan mohon reviewnya yaaa...**

 **.**

 **sebenarnya saya gak ada niatan untuk publish story sama sekali**

 **tapi ketika lubuk hatiku merasakan kerinduan amat dalam pada ffn dan segala isinya...**

 ***HOEK***

 **saya ketik lah cerita ini dengan segala rasa cinta saya pada KRISTAO dan semua KTS ..**

 ***dilemparsungai***

 **.**

 **.**

 **setelah ini, saya benar-benar akan HIATUS, for sure.**

 **so, harap bersabar bagi readers yang menantikan fict dari cream iliata**

 **.**

 **mengenai fate, saya berterimakasih karena banyak yang menunggu fict itu..**

 **huks.. hukss.. saya terharu.**

 **tenanglah wahai readerdeul, fict itu akan saya lanjutkan segera setelah masa hiatus saya berakhir.**

 **.**

 **oke, gak usah banyak bacot.**

 **THANK YOU LOVE YOU**

 **ADIOS!**


End file.
